Refractions of Souls
by moonpower02
Summary: A forgotten Past, A Forgotten Bond, A forbidden act as been done and now Usagi's senshi must remember their parts before their Princess dies.  Usagi/Her Senshi, Smally Lady/Saturn. Shoujo-ai and Het.
1. Chapter 1

**Refractions of Souls**

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter One: **Broken Chains**

"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory… A far off memory that's like a scattered dream... I want to line the pieces up… Yours and Mine..." - Kingdom Hearts 2

**Crystal Tokyo**

_They say over time pain will go away and that it will get better. Memories will come and go. But what if those memories are the ones that could destroy you or keep you alive?_ These thoughts ran though Neo Queen Serenity's mind as she finished writing the last letter. She folded it nicely, put it in an envelope, and then sealed it. She then turned to her guardian, who was sitting in a chair, right next to her desk. She was wearing a black and yellow dress. Her long dark hair was done in four odango buns—two on each side.

"Luna, would you please get my daughter," she asked nicely but with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Luna stood up, nodded to her, and left her queen to herself. As soon as her guardian had closed the door behind her, Serenity smiled sadly to herself over what was about to happen. She glanced out the crystal window and looked over her great city. It was lightly raining but you could still see all the lights of the city.

She and her husband had spent a lot of time working hard for a peaceable planet earth and had got it. They both had a loving daughter and knew one day she, too, would make a great queen.

But like all Serenity's before her and her daughter, their role was not an easy one, and would never be. The queen smiled to herself as she remembered holding her daughter for the first time after birth. It had been a painful birth, but worth it. The doctor told her she would never be able to give birth again. She remembered just smiling at her Mercury and told her she knew.

She thought it was even funnier when her Mercury asked her how she knew that, and all she told her was that her mother had told her. All her Mercury did was just nod and left it at that.

A pain in her head knocked her out of her memory. She closed her eyes and could feel tears welling up and falling from them.

"_Why_?" was all she asked herself, as she moved her hand to her head. She knew time was about up and she needed to send her daughter to her crush. She would have smiled at the way her daughter tried to keep it a secret from her and her father if the pain in her head didn't feel like someone slapping her upside the head really hard.

It wasn't long before she heard a knock on her study door.

"Enter," she told whoever was behind the door.

The door opened to reveal a young lady with long pink hair with a hairstyle like her mother's. She had grown in the last couple of years and looked like a calmer version of her alter-ego, Black Lady. She was wearing a long white skirt and light blue top that fit her nicely, not showing too much but letting the mind wander.

"Mother, you wanted..." Small Lady Serenity stopped talking when she saw that her mother was in pain.

She quickly closed the study door and hurried over to her mother.

"Mother, are you alright?" she asked with worry in her voice.

The queen smiled at her only daughter.

"Small Lady, I need you to return to the past, and to give these letters to who they state on them—and no one else—and you are not to return until I send word; is that understood?" the queen told her, as the pain spread throughout her body. She shakily moved her hand over to the letters, picked them up, and handed them to her daughter.

Small Lady Serenity had tears flowing down her face as she took the letters. She then put them in her pocket. She had never seen her mother in this much pain—even when she was Sailor Moon in the past. She was about to call for help when her mother stopped her.

"No one will come," she told her while holding herself. Her body was shaking badly. At that moment, the door slammed open and Luna ran over to her queen.

"Serenity, it's alright," Luna told her queen while pulling her into a hug.

Neo Queen Serenity's eyes went blank, and it was apparent that she didn't even know that Luna was talking to her. The next thing that happened scared her daughter and Luna; the queen screamed at the top of her lungs. She then passed out. Her body was glowing and shaking. Luna quickly lifted her queen up and moved her to the loveseat that was on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong with my mother, Luna?" Small Lady Serenity asked with a touch of panic in her voice.

After Luna made sure that her queen was lying down comfortably as she could make her, she turned to the princess with very haunted-looking eyes.

"Small Lady, do as your mother has asked, and go _now_!" she yelled at her. When the princess didn't move, Luna saw the hurt look in the princess's eyes, as well as worry, and knew she need to calmly tell her to go. She got up and looked the princess right in the eyes.

"Small Lady Serenity, I'm sorry for yelling at you; I will look after your mother as I have all these years. If you really wish to help her, you will do as you're told," Luna stated with a commanding voice, but with a kinder tone.

The princess glanced at her mother and wiped her tears away.

"Right," she told Luna and turned to leave.

As Luna watched the princess run out of the room and down the hall, all she thought was, _"You had better keep her safe, Saturn,"_ and then she turned back to her queen.

Small Lady ran as fast has she could; she knew that she needed to get the crystal time key that Pluto had given her a long time ago, which was in her room. It didn't take long to get there and find it. Her own head was starting to throb, and she had a feeling that she needed to get moving.

She spoke the words that would activate the key. The next thing she knew, a bright pink light surrounded her and she disappeared. As she reappeared at the time gates, she knew something was off. Her head was starting to spin. She moved her hand to her head to stop it from spinning, but it wasn't helping. She felt like she was about to keel over.

She stood still, holding her head, until she heard a deep voice.

"Child of the Moon, keep moving, she is waiting for you," said a deep male voice from the mist all around her.

"_What_?" was all that went though her head, but she did as the voice told her. She walked over to the door of time. It opened for her and she stepped through and vanished with a pink light. As the door closed, it sealed itself.

"Good Luck, Moon Princess, and may your own Goddess watch out for you," stated the deep male voice.

**Present-Day Tokyo**

Dark clouds started to move in. The wind had picked up and you could smell the rain in the air. At one of the many high schools a young teacher with long blond hair with two odango was sitting behind her desk, watching her students take their test. She smiled fondly at them. They all were working so hard. She glanced at one of her students, who was looking out the window. This young woman was always done first when it came to tests, but always had the saddest face of all her students. The only time she would smile was when she would talk about a friend of hers that she missed very much or when she was around her princess. Her name was Hotaru, also knew to her and her senshi, Sailor Saturn.

The young teacher was Usagi, or to her best friends and boyfriend, Bunny. She glanced at a photograph on her desk. She smiled somewhat sadly at it.

It was one that was taken right before all her senshi went their own ways to fulfill their life dreams. It was one of the hardest days of her life and even to this day she felt a great sadness.

Makota ran her very own cake and flower shop. It became so big that she now had stores all around the world. Ami was studying abroad to become a doctor, like she always wanted to be. Bunny couldn't remember where she was now, but last that she'd heard from her Mercury she was in Germany, but that was about seven months back and she hadn't heard from her for some time now.

Bunny smiled sadly at that. She understood that there was a lot of work to become a doctor, even her boyfriend, Mamoru, was trying to become one. He was in the U.S. working hard and yet he still had found time to call her more than a couple of times a month. Her Mercury wasn't the only one that she hadn't heard from in awhile, either.

Neither Haruka nor Michriu had called or written much. Haruka was now a professional racecar driver and her lover was a grand violinist. They traveled the world doing races and concerts.

Bunny smiled a little to herself. She and Hotaru would sometimes watch a race or concert on TV on the weekends when they didn't have school activities to attend to. They would call their daughter when they could and at the same time she would talk to them for a little while.

Again she felt a deep sadness. She glanced at her class and then at the clock. She knew that they didn't have much time left for their test. She glanced around the room. Then she saw a magazine in one of her student's bags with a cover that always put a smile on her face.

On the cover was the new idol and singer. Her Senshi of Love, Minako. She always wanted to be an Idol and now she was. She, too, had stopped calling and even writing sometime ago. Also on the magazine there was an image of her Senshi of Time, Setsuna; she was now a world-known fashion designer and you could sometimes see her and Minako together at parties.

Bunny had to glance away from the cover when her head started to hurt again. She glanced at the photograph again and looked at her last senshi, Raye. She was now a full Miko and working fulltime at the Hikawa Shrine. She was the closest senshi, other than Saturn, that still lived near her.

She would sometimes go see her Fire Senshi, but she was always busy doing something, so she wouldn't have that much time to talk to her or hang out. This saddened the princess a lot because it felt like her senshi didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She missed them so much that it was hurting her.

She was tossed from her thoughts when the bell rang, sounding the end of the test time and the school day. She got up and addressed her class.

"Alright, everyone, pass your test to the front and have a great weekend," she stated calmly and with a smile on her face, even if it was forced.

As the students gathered their things to head home, the rain started to come down. Hotaru did as her princess told them to do, even if the other students didn't know that their teacher was a princess. She glanced at her princess and felt that something was wrong. She watched as her princess picked up the tests and put them on her desk and then turned to a student who had a question.

Hotaru turned back the window to watch the rain. She liked the rain—it made her feel somewhat better. The rain to her was like her powers; it would wash away the dead, and bring new life. She sighed. She knew something new was coming and she had a feeling that it had to do with her princess, and soon-to-be queen. She didn't know why, but she could feel a change in her princess and it felt wrong. Not an evil wrong, but a wrong that she wasn't whole anymore.

She glanced back around the room and saw that almost everyone was gone and that her princess was getting things ready to go. Every now and then and her princess would stop and put her hand to her head. It was those headaches, again. When the last student left, she got up and walked over to her princess.

"Princess, are you alright?" she asked.

Bunny turned to her senshi with pain-filled eyes and a troubled face.

"I don't know, Hotaru. It feels like my whole body is on fire," Bunny told her with a painful voice.

It was then that Hotaru saw something that worried her more. The crescent moon birthmark appeared on her princess's forehead. It was flashing all different colors. Bunny put her hand up to her head again and closed her eyes. Her body started to shake and the Ginzuishou was flashing on her chest.

Hotaru glanced around to make sure no one was nearby. She knew that she needed to get her princess help. She was about to take her cell phone out to call for help, when her princess stopped her with her other hand.

"Saturn... it will be alright," she stated slowly and very softly. She smiled at her senshi, but her eyes were blank of any life. Before Hotaru could reply, her Princess's body started to fall to the floor. She caught her.

"Princess! Princess!" she called to her.

Hotaru held onto her with all she could. She glanced around, feeling very worried and scared. She needed to get help, and fast.

"_Mars..."_ she thought. She was the closest Senshi who could help. She slowly opened her wrist communicator.

"Mars...need help...Princess," she called out. When she didn't get an answer she tried again, but nothing. Hotaru glanced outside and saw that it was still raining. She saw little choice in the matter. She needed to get her princess to a safe place before someone came by or saw her like this.

She slowly started to move the both of them out of the school, and prayed that no one saw them. As she was doing this, elsewhere a black cat was just getting up from a catnap when she felt that something wasn't right. She glanced around the apartment where she and her queen lived, also with one of her senshi.

She didn't know why, but she felt that something was wrong with her queen. The black cat jumped down from the bed and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"_Bunny and Hotaru should be on their way home by now, I'll just meet up with them…"_ she thought.

She then took off out the window that was left open a little ways. Her crescent moon on her head was starting to flash. She had to shake her head to make it stop spinning.

"What is going on?" she asked while running in the rain.

As Luna ran with all her life, there was activity going on the Moon. Two adult females were walking in the newly-reborn Moon Kingdom. One wore a stunning dark blood-red dress; she had long black hair and her eyes shone with power. She looked to be either ready to fight or about to set out to hunt for something.

She glanced at her best friend. She was a beauty all her own. Men would just stop to do a double-look. She had on a nice, elegant light yellow dress. Her very long golden blond hair was flowing behind her like waves. In her best friend's arms she held a ghost-like woman. She was holding onto it like a lover would their partner.

As the two moved along you could hear the sound of the cry of the moon and earth. The black-haired woman sighed sadly as she glanced at the earth. She stopped and turned to it. Her best friend stopped in her tracks, and turned to her.

"Athena, we need to keep moving," she told her friend while holding the spirit even closer to her body.

"Go on without me, I need to take care of something," she replied without turning around, but with an edge in her voice.

The blond just smiled at her and nodded her head. She started to walk again when she stopped.

"Don't hurt her too much; you know how much her princess loves her," she told her without turning around, and then kept walking.

When the blond was out of sight, Athena glanced back at her best friend and smiled somewhat playfully.

"Likewise..." was all she said. Then she disappeared with black flames around her.

The blond kept moving to the prayer room which was in the small cathedral just outside the palace, and the garden. She walked out into the garden and smiled at the sight—there were all different types of flowers growing.

"You will enjoy this sight, my love," she told the spirit in her arms. She then moved passed it and into the prayer room. She quickly turned left and down a small set of stairs that led down into the fallen queen's crypt.

As she entered the holy place, she could hear water running around her. There was a small waterfall right behind the rising place of her lover. The water flowed around it into small streams which flowed under the garden. As she moved to the sarcophagus at the end of the room, small torches started to light up the room. The room held great power, and also just peacefulness.

As she approached her lover's sarcophagus, she saw the elegant relics engraved into the stone. She saw the family birthmark at the very top, with vines flowing around it like a snake tangled around its food. There was also a carving of her body. It showed her beautiful dress that she would wear in those happy days. Her hair done in her same former odango.

The blond smiled lovingly at the spirit in her arms.

"I'm sorry, my love, but your daughter is going to need your help—all but one of her senshi have done the most forbidden act of all: they have broken their chains to her," she stated with great sadness and anger. She slowly lowered the spirit into the sarcophagus and then sat back and waited.

As the spirit gracefully flowed back into its rightful body, the sarcophagus started to shake and crack. With a cry of pain from within the sarcophagus, it shattered. The blond just smiled sadly at the sight. There, on the cold stone floor, was the Late Queen of the Moon. She was holding herself. She looked scared. The late queen glanced around until she saw a welcoming sight.

"Aphrodite...what…is…going on?" she asked, but before she could get an answer images started to flow into her mind. Images of her one-and-only daughter watching everyone she ever loved dying in front of her. The next images that flowed into her mind were of her daughter killing herself because she wanted to be with the people she loved.

Tears fell down from her eyes. She remembered sending them all to a new time on earth. The next thing she felt was warm arms enfolding her.

"It's alright, my love, everything is going to be alright," the Goddess of Love calmly told her.

The Late Queen smiled somewhat sadly, but hugged her lover with everything she held dear.

"I have missed you, my Serenity," Aphrodite told her while stroking the long, elegant silver hair, trying to calm her.

Queen Serenity giggled and pulled back a little and looked into the shining dark eyes.

"You haven't changed, Aphrodite," she stated shyly. She then leaned in slowly and kissed the goddess of love with such passion that it was making the blond's head go blank. Queen Serenity slowly and shyly moved her right hand and placed it softly on the side of her face. She slowly, and with a little bit of power, stroked it, while deepening the kiss. She could hear the goddess's heart racing, and smiled in the kiss. The goddess of love knew she needed to stop this before she lost it and took her lover right there in the prayer room. She slowly moved her hands to her lover's shoulders and lightly, yet with a little force, gave a little push. Serenity got the hint, but wanted to kiss a little longer, but knew the signal.

After a little while they both parted. They smiled at one another and placed their foreheads together. They didn't say anything; no words needed to be said to say what they both felt. It didn't last long before Serenity felt something and her eyes turned stone cold.

She elegantly got up, dusted her dress off, and looked into the waterfall behind her. She could feel the little water spring on her. Aphrodite followed her lead. She waited for her lover to say something. It wasn't long before Queen Serenity turned back to her. Her crescent moon flashed black and white. Aphrodite knew this sign and felt almost sorry for anyone who got in her way. The next thing that her lover asked her made her smile.

"Take me to my daughter, please," she requested nicely and with authority.

The goddess just nodded and smiled, and led her out of the crypt. As the two goddesses left the prayer room they disappeared with a white flash.

Back on Earth, Hotaru was trying with all her willpower to remain calm. She had lost her mother when she was very young, and she wasn't about to lose the closest thing to a mother now. She had put her princess's coat around her to somewhat hide the birthmark. She then slowly started to carry her out of the school. She wasn't as strong as her Haruka- papa or even Makota, but she still tried her best with what she had.

As she and her princess slowly started to walk down the schoolyard through the rain, she heard a voice that made her glance around for it. It was then that she found the person—or, in this case, animal—running up to them. The black cat ran up to them and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the state of her queen.

"Serenity!" she yelled through the rain. The golden crescent moon on her forehead, flashed so brightly that Hotaru had to close her eyes. When the light faded, she reopened them and saw Luna in her human form, but something felt off about it. Her crescent moon was flashing black and white. Something within her told her that she needed to henshin. She closed her eyes again and called on her planet's power. A very dark purple aura and flame surrounded her, and within since she was in her alter-ego form.

"Luna, what is happening to our princess? And why are none of the other senshi, like Mars, answering my call for help?" she asked the moon guardian with her eyes brimming with power and coldness.

Luna slowly walked up to them, showing the senshi that she was not an enemy to her, but a friend. Her black and yellow dress was soaked to the bone and it showed her figure nicely, without giving away anything inappropriate. As she stood right in front of them, her eyes glanced all over her queen. She then glanced up at the Senshi of Death and Rebirth.

"Saturn, I feel a great change within our New Queen, but I don't know why, and I also don't know why the other senshi are not answering your call," she replied sadly and worriedly.

Saturn nodded her understanding, because she, too, had felt the change. It wasn't until she felt her princess stir that she turned her head down to her. A moan came from her princess. The Moon Princess slowly opened her eyes. Her head was still a little cloudy but she slowly glanced around. She saw Luna in front of her with a worried face, and then she glanced to her side and up at one of her youngest senshi.

"Luna, Saturn, what is going on?" she asked painfully. She moved her only free hand to her forehead.

"I don't know, my Queen, but…" Luna was stopped when a bright pink light flashed like lightning. The three closed their eyes and then reopened them when they felt the light dim down. The three turned to see someone they didn't expect, especially Saturn. There, in the rain in front of the school gate, stood the Moon Princess of the Future.

Small Lady shook her head to stop it from spinning. She glanced around until she saw someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Saturn..." was all she was able to say when her birthmark started to burn. It was at the same time that Bunny's birthmark also started to burn. The two started to scream with so much pain that they didn't know if they were coming or going. The worry in Saturn's eyes shone greatly, as well as in Luna's.

"Luna, hold onto Serenity," she told the guardian, moving the Future Queen to her arms' safely. When she knew that her queen was alright, she moved with such speed that she didn't even know she had and caught her best friend before she fell onto the muddy ground.

"Small Lady...Small Lady, are you alright?" she asked, holding the lead form of her best friend.

Small Lady Serenity opened her eyes slowly, and gave her a small smile.

"Where have you been, Saturn? I have missed yo..." she started but couldn't finish before pass out because of the pain. Tears fell from Saturn's eyes.

"Small Lady...SMALL LADY!" she screamed. She held her best friend very close to her body. Her own birthmark of her planet Saturn appeared on her forehead, and just for a second the moon birthmark appeared right over her birthmark before disappearing. She had to shake her head a little. She glanced over to Luna and her queen. What she saw was not a welcoming sight. Luna was on the ground, holding her queen in her lap. She dress was all muddy, but she seemed not to care.

She had never seen Luna hold the future Queen like that before, it was either like when a lover would hold her partner or when a mother held her child after a nightmare, but she couldn't tell which one.

Luna knew something had happened to her queen because she was also feeling the change within her, and from the looks of things, so was the Moon Princess of the Future. She moved away the wet bangs to reveal the birthmark of her royalty. The next thing that happened scared her and worried her greatly. The birthmarks of the other Senshi appeared and disappeared on top of the crescent moon—they were overlapping one another, and the only one that didn't appear was Saturn's.

Something in the back of Luna's mind came to the front, but before she could state her thought, the Mother and Daughter crescent moons flared up and two moonbeams shot into the sky, like shooting stars. The beams parted the dark storm clouds, and the rain started to fall lightly now.

The last words that Luna thought before she felt someone approach were, _"What have they done..."_


	2. Mothers and Daughters

**Refractions of Souls**

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter Two: **Mothers and Daughters**

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this for real... or not?" –Kingdom Hearts

A song can reach others' souls at times, and can help one to understand many thoughts at times. As she sang her songs to her fans, it didn't sit well with her soul. She smiled and sang her heart out to them, but who was she singing for—herself, her fans, and the one she loves… or is it more than that? As the lights flashed different colors and the music played around her she couldn't understand why she felt uneasy.

The young new pop star waved to her fans as she left the stage. She stopped and talked to a fan who'd gotten a backstage pass. As she entered her dressing room, she sighed and closed the door behind her. She glanced around and saw her white cat, Artemis, sleeping on the love seat that was in there. The dressing room wasn't very big but it worked for her.

She slowly started to take her performance outfit off and put on her normal, everyday clothes. She glanced in the mirror at herself. Her long golden-blond hair fell down like water, being held up by her red bow.

She slowly moved her right hand over her shoulder and down her arm softly. As she glanced up and down at the image in the mirror, she could see the pain and longing in her own body.

"Artemis, you think we should take some time off?" she asked while putting on her shirt. She glanced over at her guardian, whose eyes slowly opened. He picked his head up and looked at his charge; he could tell something was very wrong.

"I don't see why not—it looks like you could use a small break," he stated with a little worry for her. He could tell that she hadn't been acting her normal self lately.

Minako then felt something wet slowly trickle down her face. She glanced in the mirror again and saw she was crying.

"Why am I crying?" she asked herself as she tried to wipe the tears away, but they kept coming. She glanced at her guardian with eyes full of sadness but also deep confusion.

Artemis got up and walked over to her. He knew something was very wrong and some part of him hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. He had an idea, if it was that, so he took a breath.

"Minako, why don't you call your Princess..." he suggested, knowing that talking to her princess always made her feel better.

Her eyes closed as more tears came. As soon as he had said the word "Princess" she felt a great pain run through her whole body. She hugged herself and fell to the floor, crying.

Artemis now knew what he thought was right. He then felt something he wished he didn't. His golden crescent flashed black and then back to its gold again. He gracefully walked up to his charge. He was about to say something when they both started to hear singing. They both turned to the door, then to each other, but before they could say anything about it they both passed out on the floor with a thud.

A gold light appeared in the room and disappeared just as fast. The person glanced down at the two and smiled somewhat lovingly but also with some sadness.

The person kneeled down next to the human young woman, and placed her hand on her head, stroking her blond hair with care. The person's hand started to glow a little.

The singing had stopped. Minako glanced around; it looked like she was in some kind of park. She walked a little ways and stopped near a nice-sized pool which had, in its center, a bronze statue of a female winged angel watching over the small children under her. Her wings folded around them, to keep them safe, but in the angel's right hand was a sword, and her face was glancing outward and not at the children, as if to tell anyone coming to harm them that they will die in the attempt.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

There were lights in the water which made the reflection of the water's ripples flow onto the statue, almost making the angel's wings glow. Minako walked up to the pool and slowly ran her hand through the water. The cold water was softly spraying on her.

The only light that she had was from the fountain. She could see the walkway that went around it and two different paths they could go on without really going into the wild part of the park. It wasn't until she heard the singing again that she turned to see that someone else was with her. She couldn't see who it was through the water that flowed down into the pool.

She glanced around for her cat, but didn't see him anywhere. The voice that was singing the song was female; that was for sure. She walked around the pool and stopped when she saw the female that was sitting on the bench by herself. She had on a nice long golden-yellow skirt with a blouse of the same color with a simple black-as-night over jacket. Her golden blond hair just flowed around like the water in a calm river. Her eyes were closed as she sang:

Imagine the angels singing,  
The voice of the wind passes, passes  
The silver horizon.

Imagine the wind humming,  
Think and then dream, dream.  
And then remember.

Let yourself be rocked  
By the vastness.  
Fall asleep in the dreams,  
Fly towards the sky,  
Fall asleep in the dreams, dreams.  
Look at the butterflies flying to the moon  
In Arabesque whirls.

Let yourself be rocked  
By the vastness.  
Fall asleep in the dreams,  
And  
Remember that one loves life, life, life...

She smiled to herself as she pet the cat in her lap. She knew she needed to get back to see how her lover was holding up, but first she needed to take care of her own daughter. She slowly opened her dark eyes and turned to the young woman looking at her.

"Hello, Venus, it's lovely to see you again, my beloved daughter," she stated nicely, yet her voice had an edge to it.

Minako eyes grew big. What was this woman talking about, "her daughter" and how did she know she was Sailor Venus? These questions ran through her head but something about this woman seemed very familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

"What do you mean, 'daughter'?" asked Minako looking for her henshin stick.

The next thing that happened made her stop, she couldn't find it.

"I'm not going to hurt you," stated the older woman with much sadness in her voice.

Minako just looked at her with a bit of worry, but something inside her knew this voice.

The older woman got up and slowly walked over to her daughter. The two looked at each other in the eyes. Both of their hair was shining with light from the pool. Then, for the first time, Minako saw that the other woman was holding something in their arms.

"Artemis?" she asked, as she saw him sleeping in the other woman's arms.

The other woman just smiled at her and handed over the sleeping cat to her. Minako slowly took her cat back and hugged him softly, and then something hit her: she had done this before, but someone else was with her.

"I see you are startled to understand who I am?" stated the other woman with a little hope in her voice and eyes.

Minako glanced away from her cat back to the other woman, trying to understand what was going on.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked nicely, not feeling anything bad from this person—if anything she felt loved and calmness.

"Venus, you remember only a part of your history—as do the other Sailor Senshi—so I'm not shocked that you don't remember me. I'm your mother, Aphrodite," the goddess of love told her with kindness.

The shocked look that came over her daughter's face made her giggle a little, but her smile was quickly replaced by a saddened look on her face.

"Venus, your Princess is dying and you and the other sailor senshi are doing it to her, for remember this if nothing else—there are different levels of love, and she needs all of them," she stated with sadness.

She then turned from her daughter and stated, "Venus, please return to your love, before she dies a death not fit for a queen."

The goddess then started to walk away from them. She had tears in her eyes, though she knew that she would see her again. Then, with a flash of golden fire, she dissipated, leaving her only daughter shocked where she stood.

Aphrodite slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her sleeping daughter, who was still on the floor. She then picked her up and softly laid her down on the love seat.

She kissed her daughter's forehead. As she moved away from her daughter, just as the door flew open and a young woman with long dark-green hair with a single odango stood in the doorway.

"Get away from her!" she yelled.

"Hello, Pluto, I see you still like to watch over my daughter," stated the goddess with a playful voice as she turned around.

Setsuna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly went for her henshin stick, but, like Venus before her, she couldn't find it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, getting right to the point.

Aphrodite just smiled and giggled at her.

"I must say, you haven't changed much Pluto, but as for why I'm here...well other than to see _my_ daughter, but also to give her a chance to save her dying Princess," she told her with an edge to her voice that made Setsuna shiver all over—and not in a nice way, but in a way that she felt she was about to die, herself.

"Also, I have a message from your father; he wanted me to tell you that he is very unhappy with you and that until you and the other sailor senshi can undo what you have done, he will look over the Time gates," she told her as she started to walk out of the room, but stopped right next to her.

"Pluto, take my daughter and return to your Princess, for time is _not_ on your side. For the Prince's love for her will only keep her alive for so long; she _needs_ the others," the Goddess of Love stated and then walked out the door, leaving a very worried Senshi of Time behind her.

Setsuna closed her eyes because tears started to fall. She walked over to her senshi of love to wake her. She had an idea of what had happened, but wouldn't know for sure until she could see her Princess.

The soft rain fell as a woman with long hair that was black as night walked up the stairs to the shrine. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a matching long skirt that rose a little above the knees. She glanced up into the sky when she felt power very strongly. She saw the two moonbeams shoot into the sky. Her eyes took on a stone cold gaze.

As she walked, the windy breezes played with her hair. Her eyes shone with great power and wisdom, but also a great hurt and sadness that she hadn't felt in a very long time. As she got closer to shrine she could feel the holiness around the area. This put a small smile on her face.

"I see you keep your vow to your Princess, but I wonder if you even remember _why_ you gave her that vow in the first place," she dark haired lady stated.

As she got to the top she glanced around and her eyes started to glow until she felt where her target was.

She sighed sadly at what she was about to do, but knew that her daughter would never listen to her own heart. She could tell that no one else was around, so no random people would get hurt. She raised her arms and with a black flame a bow and arrow appeared.

She got into place and aimed towards the area where her daughter was in the shrine building.

_"Let's see how you handle your very own attack,"_ she thought. The arrow started to become fire.

"Mars Flame Sn..." but before she could finish her attack, two crows flew right at her, cawing loudly. The two both flew to the ground and before they landed their forms changed in the two protectors of Mars: Phobos and Deimos.

In their human forms now, they looked very worried but ready for anything.

"Please, Goddess, don't attack her, she is your only daughter," stated Phobos with a very upset voice.

The goddess just smiled at them; she should have known that the two maidens of Mars would try something like this.

"And why should I not? Do you know what your dear princess has done?" she asked, still holding her weapons to fire at any time.

The two maidens glanced at each other and with deep sadness nodded. They both turned back to the goddess.

"Yes, we do, but that is still no right to attack her," stated Deimos, trying not to cry.

The two maidens watched the Goddess look from them to the shrine where her daughter was. Then they saw her eyes glow with power. They glanced at one another hoping, for their Princess's sake, that she can undo what she has done.

While this was going on, Rei was sitting in front of the great fire, trying to get some answers. She'd been having this weird feeling lately and it wasn't sitting well with her. Her eyes were closed; she was trying to get her mind to be still, like water. She was hoping that the great fire would answer her. It was then that images started to be shown in her mind; images that scared her. She opened her eyes to the ashes of a dead fire.

"What is going on?" she asked herself, shakily. Her body was on fire, but it was a cool day. She tried to get up, but her body wouldn't do what she was thinking. She then fell over, out cold.

The next thing she knew, she was standing in the middle of a beautiful garden, full of different types of flowers. There was also a little path that flowed through it all. She glanced around, knowing that she was either dreaming or having a vision.

She then glanced down and saw that she was in her princess dress.

_"Odd,"_ she thought.

"I see that you still haven't figured out where you are, have you, Mars?" asked a calm and very deadly voice from behind her.

Slowly, Rei glanced over her shoulder and saw a woman who didn't look over thirty years old. She was wearing a darker blood-red dress.

Rei fully turned to face her. This woman wasn't evil, but seemed to have a very strong aura coming off her, very similar to her own.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rei asked her, watching the other woman very closely, while slowly moving into a fighting stance.

The other woman just smiled at her, for she knew what she was doing.

"I'm not here to fight you, Mars. As for who I am, well..." she started but stopped, glancing around them, as if it held the answer to that question.

Rei glanced around as well. She felt that she knew this place, yet she couldn't remember how she would know this. Then, before either could say anything else, Rei saw flashes of two young women kissing in this garden. One was wearing a white dress while the other was wearing a red one. As the images became clear, Rei's head began to throb and her eyes dilated in pain.

"No..." Rei stated slowly, as if afraid that what she saw was true.

The other woman glanced over at her and smiled sadly at her.

"I see that your memories are slowly starting to return to you, my daughter," she told her.

"What? Daughter?" Rei asked, shaking her head to get the images out of the way, so she could think.

"Mars, I will state this so you can understand: your beloved Queen is dying and you and the other senshi have made this happen," she told her with no emotion in her voice.

"I... we would never do anything to harm our Queen!" yelled Rei with a little anger and fear in her voice.

"If that is true, then why haven't you been able to tell something was wrong with her? Haven't you been having this weird feeling for some time now?" stated the other dark haired woman with an edge in her voice.

Rei had known that something was wrong, but she had just pushed it aside, thinking that her beloved Queen was just missing her boyfriend.

The other woman's eyes narrowed when she had an idea of what her daughter was thinking.

"YOU'RE A FOOL! She needs more than just her Beloved Prince to live," she screamed at her.

Rei eyes widened in shock, and then her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" she asked with an edge to her own voice.

The other woman's eyes softened a little and she shook her head. She then took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I know you don't remember me, but I'm your mother, Athena," she stated with care.

The shocked look that came over Rei's face was one of doubt and confusion. Rei searched the other woman's eyes to see that she was telling the truth. Before Rei could say anything, the goddess continued, "Mars, you might not believe me; if you wish to know the truth, go to your Beloved Queen and see for yourself," she told her and turned around. She glanced back at her only daughter.

"Mars, I would thank your maidens, if it wasn't for them, you would be in a lot of pain right now for what you have done," she stated with caring while scolding at the same time.

The goddess then disappeared with a flash of black flames. Outside, Phobos and Deimos saw that the goddess's eyes stopped glowing. The goddess looked down at them and smiled sadly.

"Stay at her side—she is going to need all the help she can get," she stated with caring but also an order.

"We will, Goddess," they stated together.

Athena turned to leave when Deimos asked a question.

"Goddess, I can understand that you are unhappy with her, but why attack her?"

"I'm more upset that she and Venus let this happen than anything else, those two—other than the Prince himself—were the closest to her; I'm not saying that the others were not as close, but their love for their Queen was at a different level than my daughter's and Venus'," Athena answered, but didn't turn to address them.

The two maidens bowed in understanding, and watched as the goddess disappeared in black flames while they turned back to their other forms and went to find their Princess, who was just getting off the floor.

In the stone white halls of Moon Kingdom, a young woman with long black hair done in four odango was walking down the hall with grace. You could see the reflection of her black and yellow dress move with her body within the clear stone. She couldn't believe that her old Queen was back, but then again, with what was going on with her charge she could understand.

**Flashback**

_Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing. There, a couple of feet away from her was the late Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity. Her eyes held Luna's eyes with her own. Luna shivered, and it wasn't because she was wet; it was because of what she saw in the Queen's eyes and she felt very worried._

_ "Luna, take my daughter to her room in the moon palace," she ordered with a calm yet deadly voice._

_ Luna didn't question her but looked behind her at the other two, one still passed out, like her mother, and the other with stone cold, narrowed eyes._

_ "They will follow you shortly, now go," she stated nicely._

_Luna nodded and closed her eyes. Her crescent flashed a bright light and they dissipated._

**End Flashback**

She slowly walked up to a room and quietly opened the door. She smiled at the sight. There, in a queen-size bed was her charge, sleeping calmly and peacefully. She had taken her charge's hair out of their two odango. Her golden blond hair flowed around her like waves in a stream.

The only thing that made her worry was the birthmark was still flashing black and gold. She closed the door slowly and then walked over to her and sat down.

"Serenity…" she said quietly. She moved her hand over the birthmark and then slowly caressed her princess/Queen's face lovingly.

It wasn't until she felt her charge move into her hand that she knew that she was coming to. The lovely eyes of her charge slowly opened. She glanced around her and smiled at her guardian.

"Luna..." she stated slowly and little out of breath.

"I'm here, my Queen," she told her with care and love in her voice, trying to keep the tears from coming.

Bunny smiled at her but then frowned and asked a question Luna wished she didn't ask.

"Luna, why can I only feel Saturn—where are my Senshi?" she asked with a little stronger voice but worry was coming out in waves.

She then felt something that she hadn't felt in a very long time. Her eyes glowed in to her guardian eyes and a shiver ran down Luna's back.

"Luna, where is my daughter? Is she alright?" she asked, sitting up quickly and moving her hand to her head to stop it from spinning. After she got her head to stop, somewhat, she turned back to her advisor. She didn't like what she saw in her eyes.

She waited for some answers, but none came. Luna was opening and closing her month but nothing was coming out.

Luna didn't know what to say because every answer would bring pain to her charge's heart. Bunny saw that her guardian was having a hard time and an odd feeling that she had seen this before. Then images flowed though her mind and she blushed, a little. She was remembering a time somewhat like this in the past and she had done something to get her guardian to tell her.

She glanced away, with the blush still on her face. It wasn't that what she saw was bad, just a little, well, cute, to say the least. It worked before; maybe it would work again. She turned back to Luna, who was watching her as if trying to figure out what was making her charge blush like that. Usagi moved a little closer to her, slowly moved her right hand to Luna's cheek and slowly caressed it and then held it there. Luna started to purr with the way her queen was touching her.

Bunny closed her eyes, then leaned in slowly and carefully brushed her lips with Luna's. She lightly put a little more pressure on her lips to tell her shocked guardian that it was alright. Luna's eyes widened and a shiver went down her back in a very good way.

What they didn't see was that Ginzuishou was washing its power over them. It was making them both calm and feel that everything was alright. Luna, after she got over the shock that her queen was kissing her, started to kiss back. Some part of her felt that she had done this before, but she was having a hard time thinking about when she had had soft lips on hers before. Bunny smiled a little in the kiss because Luna was purring and you could hear it.

The two kissed for some time, but before it could become even heated a soft voice called them out of it.

"I'm starting to see why she liked sleeping in your bed," stated a soft and playful voice.

The two slowly parted and glanced at the doorway. There, in the doorway, was Bunny's dead mother.

"Mother?" asked Bunny with a little worry in her voice.

Queen Serenity nodded and glanced at Luna, who was blushing.

"Luna, I knew you would like to stay at her side but would you mind going and checking on Saturn and my grand daughter," she asked nicely. Luna nodded and slowly got up. She was about to turn when someone caught her arm. She turned to see Bunny looking at her with worry even if she, too, was still blushing and little out of breath from their kiss.

"It's alright, my dear Queen, look deep within yourself and you will know that she is your mother, and I will be just across the hall, so if you call I will be able to hear you," she told her with a calm and understanding voice and kissed her on the forehead. The next thing they heard made all of them turns towards the door.

"SATURN!" yelled a very happy Small Lady from across the hall.

Queen Serenity giggled and shook her head.

"Well, I can say that my daughter and granddaughter are very much alike," she told them with an amused voice.

Bunny just glanced away. She knew that Small Lady and herself sometime acted liked more like sisters than mother and daughter, but it was nice to know that Saturn and her daughter were alright.

"I'll go and see that they're alright," Luna stated with a small bow to the two royalties and left.

Once Luna left the room and closed the door behind her, the mother and daughter just looked at each other. Queen Serenity smiled at Bunny and slowly walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair that Luna was once sitting in.

After some time of neither of them saying anything, Usagi finally needed to know.

"Are you real, and not in my head?" she asked with hope and worry in her voice.

Instead of answering the queen stood and then sat back down on the bed and hugged her daughter for what seemed to be for the longest time.

"Yes, my dearest daughter, I'm real," she stated simply and calmly to her.

It didn't take long before Bunny couldn't take it anymore and she started to cry.

"M-mommy...Mommy" she said, crying.

"It's alright, little one. You and your daughter will get through this all, just like you have gotten through everything else," she told her. She knew deep down she couldn't do very much to help her daughter in this case, but she could be there for her, if she needed advice or needed someone to hear her out, even if that was what Luna was there for.

At the same time that all this was going on, Saturn was sitting on a chair, holding her best friend's hand as she slept. She didn't like what was going on.

**Flashback**

_As Luna and Bunny dissipated, Queen Serenity walked very slowly up to the second most powerful senshi that her daughter had. This one she knew would take a lot more to get to listen if she was anything like her mother—which she was, even if she didn't know it yet._

_ "You're dead, I made sure of it. What are you doing alive?" asked a cold, deadly voice._

_ The Queen stopped and smiled a little at the young senshi._

_ "Saturn, I'm very well aware that I shouldn't be here, but your fellow senshi have done the most forbidden and you, her only daughter, and her beloved prince are the only things keeping her from joining me in the afterlife," she stated calmly, even if she wasn't the happiness person on earth at the moment._

_ Saturn locked eyes with her former Queen and knew she wasn't lying to her. Saturn's eyes started to glow and her aura was flaring._

_ "I'll kill them," she stated coldly and without any emotion._

_ "Saturn, if you do that your Queen will surely die, along with the one you love," stated just as coldly but with understanding in her voice._

_ Saturn glanced down at Small Lady and knew that she needed to get her to some place warmer. Her eyes softened greatly and Queen Serenity sighed a little._

_ "Saturn take her to your room at the Moon Palace," she stated nicely. Then with a white flash they all disappeared._

**End Flashback**

She was knocked out of her thoughts by movement from the bed. She glanced up at the face of a now-awake Small Lady. Her blood red eyes glanced around until they fell onto Saturn's deep violet ones. The two gazed into each other's eyes, trying to read the other's feelings. They both had a mix of happiness, sadness, and worry in them.

"Saturn?" Small Lady asked, sitting up and turning fully to her.

Saturn couldn't help but blush at what she saw. Here was her best friend in a very nice outfit and she was trying very hard to not have her eyes roam.

"Yes, it's me," she stated with what she hoped was a calming voice.

"Saturn?" she asked again and in return Hotaru just nodded.

The next thing that happened took Hotaru to the floor with a very happy, yet crying, pink-haired young woman. Small Lady threw herself at Saturn, yelling her alter-ego's name and took them both to the floor with a thud. Hotaru didn't have time to think of the little pain because her pink haired best friend was talking very fast.

"I have missed you! Where have you been? Mother said you were alright, but… but… please don't go away, _please_..." the young princess stated with sadness, crying as she hugged her tightly.

Saturn was shocked and glanced at the crying Princess; she smiled a little and hugged her back with everything she had. As she held her, she had only one thought.

_"I will never leave you, MY beloved Princess." _

What they didn't see was the Luna was in the door away watching them. She smiled at them, she knew that that things were different now, memories and feelings were returning to her and she couldn't believe that she had kissed her Queen liked that, but some part of her knew that she had done that before and that it was alright, even if this confused her greatly. She slowly and quietly closed the door to Saturn's room and walked back to her Queen's room hoping that the Late Queen can help them understand what was going on, even if she had some what of idea what happen and if they did do what she think that they did, she was going to give them hell.

_**A/N: I thought I'd let everyone know that all the information that I use is from both the anime and manga, Also the song is from Odin Sphere theme song- thanks for reading. –Black Rose**_


	3. Forgotten

**Refractions of Souls**

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter Three:** Forgotten**

To feel nothing, to see nothing, to remember nothing is also to forget something important. He had felt this before, but this was different—something was wrong and he knew it. As he glanced around, he saw he was in the middle of nowhere. He looked down at himself and saw that he was in his prince form. The ground around him was nothing but dry dirt, not a living thing around. The sky looked gray but there was not a cloud in sight.

He had seen this before and knew something was either very wrong or something bad was on its way.

"_Prince!" _a voice spoke around him.

He knew this voice; it was the same one that told him to stay away from his love or she would die. He had a bad feeling about this.

"If you're going to tell me to stay away again, you can just forget it," the dark haired man stated aloud.

Without another word, the spirit of the King of Crystal Tokyo appeared in front of him. The two looked at one another.

"I fear that if you _did_ stay away, she would die altogether," stated the King with a sadness the other had never heard before. His tone made the prince a little worried.

"What is going on?" asked the Prince.

"Princess Serenity is slowly starting to die, and her own senshi are doing it to her," stated the King with great sadness.

"What are you talking about? They would never do a thing like that," stated the Prince.

The king glanced around as if it held the answer to everything. He glanced back at his past self and looked ready to cry but held it in for the time being—he knew it was alright to cry, but he needed to give his past self information that he hoped would help.

He'd smiled sadly when his beloved wife had told him that her senshi had disappeared and she could no longer feel them. She then told him that she had sent their daughter back to the past. She was growing weaker by the day and he knew that she wouldn't tell him why, but he trusted her and knew he had to send himself a message that he hoped would help his past self.

His beloved wife just smiled at him, and told him that she had already done it, that their daughter held that information, before the ginzuishou's power washed over her and put her in a deep sleep.

He even had to smile a little because Luna was in her cat form, sleeping right next to her. He shook his head of his thoughts and back to the matter at hand.

"Prince, from what I have been able to find out in my time, the sailor senshi have not fully regained their memories of the past, and so have done something they should have never done..." he stated, then disappeared.

"Wait! What have they done?" the prince yelled to the air.

_"Small Lady holds a key," _a far-off voice replied.

The next thing he saw was the earth from space. He could hear the earth; it was crying. Then he felt it, a pull on his golden crystal. He'd felt nothing like this before. He closed his eyes as he felt the earth's cry and pain.

"Why are you crying? What has happened?" he asked.

His eyes filled with tears. The golden crystal's powers washed over him and the earth.

A calming voice spoke next to him.

"Have you forgotten, Endymion?" asked a female voice.

The prince turned his head and saw the most elegant woman standing next to him. She wore a beautiful silver dress and had flowing black hair. She wasn't looking at him, but at the beautiful planet earth, instead.

"Who are you?" he asked, feeling like he was missing something with all this.

"I'm Gaia. In the past, I was your mother," she told him, still not turning to him.

"My mother from the past?" he asked with a little confusion in his voice.

The woman just nodded her head. The prince turned his head back to the earth, then without a word, they moved farther so that they were looking at the stunning view of the solar system.

"On nine planets, nine senshi were born. They were all born to gods and goddesses, each holding their own power and kingdom," stated Gaia.

Endymion knew she wasn't done yet.

"But they all had fallen in love with a young princess from the moon kingdom to some level, each willing to give up their powers and kingdoms to be with her and to protect her at all times, and so became her royal senshi: four inners and four outers," she spoke as if this was happening right now.

"While she did not ask them to do this, she was happy that they would be with her and help her rule, then, as you know from your own memories, she fell in love with a young prince from earth, even if it was forbidden. And he had found out something about his Princess that was very shocking about her but yet he still loved her for her and nothing more," she stated with a small cry in her voice.

She turned to her son and smiled at him. Her son in return turned to her. The mother and son looked at one another.

"My beloved son, know that I have and will always love you. Return to your princess for she needs you, and remember that what has been forgotten can be found once again," she told him while pulling him to her and kissing him on the forehead. A golden light washed over them.

A warm ray of sunlight shone through the window of the bedroom where a young man was slowly rising. He sat up and shook his head a little. He could still feel the pain and cry of the earth and also the pain of his love.

He now needed to get back to her and very fast. He got up, took a shower, and got ready for the day. It wasn't until he was watching the news while making himself some breakfast that he knew that he needed to get to his princess and _fast_.

"_New professional race car driver Haruka Tenou crashed in training yesterday while world-renowned violinist Michriu Kaiou passed out last night at an open concert," _stated a newsperson on the TV.

She couldn't believe what just happened even after what happened to her lover the night before; she couldn't believe what she saw. A young woman with short blond hair was standing out on the balcony, watching the different colors splash around the sky as the sun rose into the sky. She closed her eyes as images played through her head.

**Flashback**

_She loved the feeling of going fast—it made her feel like nothing in this world could stop her...well, other than her lover and her Princess could stop her, but that was a different thing altogether. As she drove around the track again, getting the feel for the track, she had a feeling that something wasn't right. _

_ She had watched her lover pass out last night; when she got to her the only word that came out of her mouth was "_Serenity."_ This worried her even while she kept driving. They next thing that happened scared her. As she went around the track one final time she saw a ghostlike image of her Princess in front of the car, and a load voice screaming._

_ "Uranus!" _

_The look on the face of the ghost image of her princess was one of fear and shock. Just as she was about to hit her, she turned the car too far and slid the car in the border of the track and turned it on its side._

_ When people got to her she was shaking—and it wasn't because of the crash. As people watched they couldn't understand what was going on. After she got checked out by the medical team, they told her to take it easy for the rest of the week. _

_ As she walked into her home-away-from-home, Michriu was waiting for her. She, too, looked at her sadly. She slowly walked up to her and pulled her into a loving hug._

_ "You saw her, too," was the only thing she said to her._

_Haruka just nodded into the hug and tears started to fall. Michriu just held her closer as tears of her own started to fall as well. She closed her eyes as images ran through her mind of the night before._

_ She was standing on stage, playing her violin. As she played she felt something deep within her soul cry out. Something had changed and she didn't know what it was. Her music was sadder than it should be. _

_ She had glanced at the auditorium full of people, then before her very eyes a ghost that looked like her princess walked slowly across the stage. She was holding her sides with both hands._

"Princess?"_ she thought._

_As the ghost removed her hands she saw blood. The ghost looked right at her._

_ "Why, Neptune!" it screamed but it seemed that she was the only one that heard it. She fell to the floor, holding her head; it wasn't long before it was too much for her and she passed out._

**End Flashback**

She opened her eyes when she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Was there any answer?" she asked with worry in her voice.

The other person's head just shook "no" as a reply.

After they had gotten up they had tried calling their princess and their daughter, but there was no answer.

Haruka placed her own hand over her lover's. Her eyes narrowed a little. If someone was trying to hurt their Princess they were in trouble, but this feeling wasn't of a bad guy, but something else.

"Your feeling that something is hurting our Princess, Haruka, would be right on," stated a voice behind them.

They both turned to see Setsuna standing in the doorway, looking at them with sad and very haunted eyes.

"Setsuna, what is going on? Why are we seeing the death of our princess," asked Michriu with worry in her voice.

The time senshi glanced behind them as a small tear fell from her right eye.

"I believe we all are in very big trouble," she stated then turned around and headed for the front door.

The two lovers glanced at one another and knew that they needed to follow, so they did. When they got outside they were somewhat shocked that Minako was in the back of the car on a cell phone, yelling, or something like that. You could tell she had been crying. They all got in and drove off.

While this was going on, in one of many shops you could smell the baked bread and cookies. Makota was pulling freshly-baked cookies out of the oven when the front door of her shop opened.

She walked around the corner.

"Welcome..." she stated to the customer, but stopped when she saw a young woman with short blue hair and a young man with brown hair.

"Ami, Ryo, wow! What are you guys doing here?" she asked, happy to see them as she put down her hot tray.

"I just got back, Mother wanted me to come home for something big, and I met Ryo at the airport," Ami stated, blushing a little while glancing at Ryo, and then back at Makota, who was just giving her a knowing look. She was about to say something when her cell phone went off and then—not two seconds later—Ami's cell phone went off. The two senshi glanced at one another and then at the caller ID.

"Rei?" stated Ami.

"Minako," stated Makota.

As the two senshi answered their phones, Ryo's head started to hurt and in his mind he saw images of nine young women standing around another woman who looked to be in a lot of pain. As the nine started to fade, the pain of the young woman with silver hair became worse.

What shocked him more was that something in the shadows was forming and he had a feeling that this was very bad.

He shook his head when, at the same time, the two senshi yelled.

_"WHAT!"_

On the moon, Usagi was standing on a balcony, watching the earth. She was wearing her princess dress, even if it was slowly changing into what will one day be her Queen form. She, too, like her Prince, could feel the earth's pain and cry. She had her hands folded next to her heart and felt a longing for them, her senshi, but she couldn't feel them anywhere on earth.

She knew where her Prince and Saturn were, but why couldn't she find the others? Tears slowly fell from her lovely eyes.

"Where are you guys, don't you know I need you?" she whispered with cry of pain in her voice.

She had to close her eyes and wipe away the tears. She knew that they were somewhere down there, but didn't know where. She couldn't understand what was going on. Her mother had told her that her senshis' powers had been given to her, because they had done something to lose their powers, and it had made her sad because, even without Luna telling her, she had felt it.

It was a question that she, too, could not answer and that was, did her senshi want to be with her? This had made her very upset. She felt two people near her that made her smile a little.

"Did I do something for them to give up their powers and give them to me? Do they not want to be my senshi anymore?" she asked herself.

There was dark golden light that appeared behind her. She smiled as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her slowly to them.

"Mamo-chan, where are my senshi?" she asked him as she closed her eyes and turned in towards him. She started to cry.

Mamoru just hugged her tightly with all the love and care he had for her. He just kept hugging her as she cried. He glanced at the earth and knew that they were down there and that soon they would have to tell their Princess why, if they even knew why.

While the couple held each other, a young princess and the youngest senshi watched from the side. They each had tears in their eyes. Saturn glanced at Small Lady and saw she was having just as hard of a time with this as her mother.

She looked at the Princess's hand and moved her own hand into her best friend's hand. Small Lady glanced at her and tried to smile, but she couldn't. The two looked into each other's eyes, one full of worry, and the other worry for the other.

Then, without thinking about it, Saturn pulled her into a hug, and just held her. Small Lady didn't know why, but it felt right to be in her Saturn's arms, and she smiled a little. The next thing, she felt her heart beat a little faster.

"It will be alright, my Small Lady," stated Saturn with love and care in her voice.

"Saturn..." Small Lady whispered in the hug.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I wasn't too sure what to do with some of the senshi so I just went with it, and felt this would work, sorry again –Black Rose**


	4. A Father's Gift

**Refractions of Souls**

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter Four: A Father's Gift

"**Along the road ahead lies something you need. However, in order to claim it, you must lose something that is dear to you" Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories**

**MoonKindom Present day **

The Moon Princess walked down the stone halls to the prayer room. Luna followed her. She didn't really know why, but she had a feeling that it was right thing to do. She knew that her daughter and Hotaru had gone to earth, and she had a feeling of why. The two entered the peaceful room. Bunny glanced around until she saw it.

The holy blade was embedded in the floor of the prayer room. It was glowing and humming. From within the blade, an image appeared before them of a male.

Usagi couldn't believe what she was seeing—a ghost of a man that looked very familiar to her, but she had never seen him before. He stood next to the stone sword, which, once again, was embedded in the floor of the prayer room.

"My daughter Serenity, if you are here then what I have feared has come to pass," stated the ghostlike man.

"Daughter?" Bunny asked, confused on why this man was calling her his daughter.

"Yes, my beloved daughter, I'm your father from the past, though you may not remember me," he stated.

"Luna?" Bunny asking, looking down at her cat.

"I don't remember there being a King, but I believe that I have seen him before," Luna stated, moving in front of her change just in case something was to go wrong.

The spirit smiled at them.

"I see you haven't changed, Luna—still very protective of your queen," he stated kindly.

The spirit glanced back at his daughter.

"Allow me to show you some of my life with you, and it may answer some questions that you have come to ask about," he suggested.

Bunny and Luna looked at one another and nodded.

"Very well," replied the princess.

"Thank you," he said.

Waving his hand over the holy sword, a white light shone around them. When the light faded, they were in a different room.

"The day you were born was one of the happiest days of my life—you so looked like you mother, but you had my eyes," he stated as they saw ghostlike images around them.

They saw him standing next to a bed with the late queen handing over their baby over to him. He held the newborn with care and love.

"We named you after your mother, and knew one day that you would be a great queen," he stated with love in his voice.

"Over time you grew and found your closest friends—some the same age, some older, and even one who was younger," he stated with worry in his voice.

"I was gone a lot, for a reason that you don't need to know at this time, just know that I came and saw you as much as I could," he stated with sadness.

The images changed around them as they saw a young princess grow and find her senshi.

"The day that your mother told me what your senshi have done, I was not the happiest man alive."

**Flashback**

"Serenity, why didn't you stop it?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"I didn't know; they did the bonding without telling me or the other mothers," stated the queen with a calm voice even though she, too, was worried.

"To give our daughter their powers and all will kill her," he stated, pacing back and forth in the master bedroom.

"Yes, I know. And I must say that I'm very proud of our daughter, for she gave them back their powers, but with the bonding added to it, so she wouldn't die," Serenity stated, watching him as he continued to pace back and forth.

"They love her and wouldn't do anything to harm her," she stated, trying to get him to understand why they did it.

He stopped moving and looked out the window to the gardens and saw his daughter talking and playing with all her senshi. He, too, knew that his daughter loved them—and then some, to a level that he didn't understand.

"I don't understand, Serenity, and maybe it's not _for_ me to understand, but, as a father, I need to make sure that in case something goes wrong, my daughter has a chance at living," he stated as a tear or two slipped down his face.

The images changed again. This time they saw him walking down a road into a cave.

Within the cave was a very well-built man working in his own blacksmith shop.

"Hephaestus, you there?" he called out.

"I'm here, my old friend, come in," stated the blacksmith.

"I could feel the heat of the flames that made all his crafts and sculptures and swords. Hephaestus was an old friend of mine, and we each had a daughter. His daughter would one day become the leader of the senshi."

"Venus…" Bunny stated sadly, missing the feeling of her love goddess.

The father looked at her and nodded.

"I told Hephaestus what had happened and he laughed, happy," he stated with amusement in his voice.

"That is my daughter for you, she loves your daughter so much that she told her mother that she would never marry because she belonged to her," Hephaestus said with happiness in his voice.

"Then I told him about my fear and he understood why I would feel that way. And so we talked it over, on what we could do about it. We came up with a plan. He would make me a sword that would keep the other powers in check for a short while. It wouldn't fix the problem, but it would give you time to figure something else out.

He then asked me to travel around the earth and the solar system, finding the rarest materials for it, and so I did.

As I traveled, I found myself on the home planets of each of your senshi, where I'd find these rare materials that I had never seen before—each calling out to me as if they knew why I was there. On earth I, too, was called and found my way to the golden kingdom where a young prince and his men were working on their sword shipment.

The young prince was kind and when I told him what I was looking for, he offered the material that he and his men had, which had been passed down from father- to-son."

"Mamo-chan?"

"I thanked the young man and it wasn't until I met a young priest on my way out of the kingdom that I started to understand a little. The young priest told me to have faith in you and that of your senshi.

He also said that I should have faith that what I knew was true. He then left me to my thoughts. As I traveled back to Hephaestus, I knew that something else was going on which was out of my understanding, but, like the young priest said, I should and did have faith in what I knew to be true and also I had faith in you, my daughter.

When I returned to Hephaestus, he was shocked at what I had found, and at once started to work on the sword. As he did, you could see the care he put into this work and the love he had for it.

It took many months to get it into shape, and even more months just to form it into what you see today. By the time it was done, you had grown to be about 12 years of age."

**End Flashback**

As Bunny and Luna watched and listened to his story, they both felt what he had said to be true. Images flowed through their heads of this man and somewhat more than he had said. Tears were falling from their eyes. The spirit smiled sadly at them.

"My daughter knew that I loved you, and knew that I was royalty, but my family and history are lost and it's not for you to know at this time," he stated, looking back at the sword.

"My beloved Serenity, this gift that I have made for you also belongs to one other, and she is the only other one who can use this sword and its power," he stated with kindness and a small smile.

"My Venus," stated Bunny, slowly walking up to the sword and caressing it. It glowed at her touch.

"Yes, because her father had made it, she was, and is still will be, able to use this sword to protect you for time and eternity," he stated.

It was then she felt it, the symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead under her birthmark.

"Saturn..." she stated worriedly.

"Bunny, Saturn is in trouble, we have to go," stated Luna, also feeling that one of her queen's senshi was in trouble.

Bunny was about to leave when the spirit of her father stopped her.

"Serenity, take the sword with you, it will help you find her and the ones who have lost their way," he stated kindly but also out of deep worry for her.

Serenity walked shortly over to the sword and pulled it out of the floor with care. The images of her late father faded.

"Be careful, my daughter, for this is the only thing I could do for you," stated his voice from all around the room.

Bunny smiled sadly. She then picked up Luna with her free arm. Luna licked her face to bring her some comfort.

"Thank you, Luna. Now let's go, I'm not losing any more of my Senshi."

She then called on her Ginzuishou and disappeared.

**Earth- A Park near Hikawa Shrine **

How did this happen? She and Small Lady and gone down to earth to see if they could find their fellow senshi and ask them why. Small Lady wasn't in a right state of mind when she found out that her mother could not feel the other senshi. So without saying anything they headed back to earth. They were just on their way to Rei's place. It wasn't until they heard screaming that they took off to see what was going on. A random youma was attacking the people in the park. They both henshin and engaged.

It wasn't long before this fight became a little too much for them. It was right before an act on Chibi Moon, that some people saved her. It was her own senshi.

Not long after Bunny's senshi showed up but couldn't henshin themselves, Saturn cast her Silence Wall attack. She wasn't about to let this thing hurt her family, even if she wasn't very happy with them at this point in time. The youma kept attacking her wall over and over again.

"Saturn!" yelled Chibi Moon. Next to her Sailor Senshi, Sailor Ceres was holding her back from running over to her.

"Let me go, I have to help...save her," Chibi Moon stated with tears running down her face.

Saturn knew she didn't have the energy to keep the wall up anymore, and knew that something about this was going to hurt. The youma hit the energy wall again and this time it broke through and headed straight at her.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. She felt something warm around her. She slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes grew in shock; the person was holding her with one arm around her and the other blocking the attack.

"Sailor Moon?" Saturn asked, not sure if her mind was playing games with her.

Sailor Moon glanced over to her and gave a small smile but what Saturn saw in her eyes was not peaceful at all but a rage she had one seen once before and that was back in the Sliver Millennium.

She shook her head at the image that flowed in her mind of the past. She then saw what was blocking the attack, and this worried her even more.

"No, not that?" she screamed in her mind.

As if reading her senshi's mind,

"My beloved Saturn, do not fear, I don't plan to take my life with it," she stated in a tone that was very much that of a future queen. There was no fear in her voice but worry, pain, and a little happiness in it.

Sailor Moon glanced to her left to see that her only daughter was alright and her senshi from the future were watching out for her.

She then glanced back at the youma and narrowed her eyes at it. She used her strength to push the youma away from her and her youngest senshi.

The youma yelled in fury and got ready to attack again.

"Sailor Moon, I will take her to safety," stated a deep male voice.

Tuxedo Kamen appeared out of nowhere and moved to take Saturn from her arm, but before he could even get near her something odd happened.

"Don't touch her!" Sailor Moon yelled with a commanding voice, moving her and her senshi away from him.

To say that this shocked him and everyone else would have been an understatement. Tuxedo Kamen didn't move from where he was. He looked into Sailor Moon's eyes, which were glowing along with her birthmark through his mask. It was then what he saw within those lovely eyes that he understood. He didn't know how he knew; only that he did.

"My Beloved Princess, I understand," he told her with all the love he held for her. He saw her glance at him and smile in return to him, then glance back at the youma.

He glanced at the youma as well and saw it was about to attack, and some little part of him felt sorry for it, but he knew what he needed to do.

"Sailor Moon, please allow me to take Saturn over to Chibi Moon, she is very worried about her," he stated calmly and nicely.

She still didn't let Saturn go and, in a way, held her closer. Saturn felt safe in her princess's arms but she, too, knew that she was just in the way but something inside her told her this had happened before. She glanced at the Prince and slowly shook her head as if to tell him not to try again.

They didn't get very far as the youma attacked the three of them right then. The two jumped out of the way, and landed a little ways from the youma.

Chibi Moon could feel what her mother was going through, somewhat. It was like every part of her body wanted to protect her best friend and not let anyone else touch her. The part that made her blush a little was the other thoughts that came to mind but she shook them away.

"You alright, Small Lady?" asked Sailor Pallas, seeing the small blush on her princess's face.

Small Lady nodded and glanced back at the fight and it was then, when she saw the sword in Sailor Moon's hand, that she got a look of worry in her eyes.

"No, it can't be." she stated with worry in her voice and a little scared for her future mother. Her body started to shake and she gracefully fell to the ground.

"Small Lady?" her senshi yelled.

This got everyone to turn to them. Sailor Moon knocked the youma away again before turning to see what had happened to her future daughter. She saw her daughter holding herself and worry overtook her. She jumped over to her with Sailor Saturn still in her arms. She let Saturn go nicely on the ground but not out of reach. She placed the sword down and slowly took her future daughter in her arms.

"My dear Small Lady, don't fear; everything will be alright," she stated with a deep calming voice sounding very much like Neo Queen Serenity.

She got up and glanced at Saturn and then her daughter and smiled a little at them. She then felt something. She glanced at the sword. It was glowing a deep yellow. She knew that this was the sign that her father was talking about.

She picked it up and gripped the sword and slowly turned with tears in her eyes. There, not too far from her, were her senshi—all of them. Even though she couldn't feel them, she could see the worry and helplessness in their eyes.

"Sailor Moon, deal with the youma, first," Luna advised.

"You're right, Luna," she replied, turning to see her boyfriend keeping the youma at bay. She could tell this youma was fast, but when it came to speed no one was as fast as her Uranus. She moved her sword in front of her.

She closed her eyes and the symbol of Uranus appeared under her crescent moon and then, like the wind, she moved, hitting the youma with the force of the wind making it flop around on the ground like a rag doll.

Everyone just blinked, and couldn't believe what they'd just seen.

"Did anyone see her move?" asked Makota, glancing at everyone.

The inner senshi shook their heads. Everyone turned back to the fight as the youma yelled while getting up.

Michriu and Haruka glanced at one another and had a feeling that they knew where their powers went, too. They glanced at Setsuna and she nodded that what they were thinking was right.

"Are you happy now?" asked a very upset short dark haired senshi.

They all turned to Saturn who was slowly getting up. She was holding herself and had her head down.

"What are you talking about Saturn? Of course we're not happy we can't help our princess," stated Minako.

Saturn started to giggle darkly. Everyone who wasn't fighting got shivers down their back, other than Chibi Moon—she was looking from Saturn to the other girls and then back again. It was then she looked back at her future mother and father.

That's when she knew what had happened and she held herself even more.

"Why?" she asked, the same thing her mother did before she left to go to the past.

She then remembered something her mother told her in one of her lessons.

**Flashback**

She was in a room full of artifacts from the past with her mother. One artifact was what they were talking about today: The Holy Sword of the Moon. The craftsmanship that was put into it was done by a master blacksmith with years of experience.

"Small Lady, this sword was made by your grandfather and Venus's father of the Silver Millennium. They made this sword so that I wouldn't die if my senshi ever died or didn't want to be my senshi anymore," stated Neo Queen Serenity with a deep sadness that she had never heard before.

"I don't understand, Mother, why would your senshi want to stop being senshi?" asked Small Lady.

Neo Queen Serenity kneeled down to her daughter's height and looked into her deep blood-red eyes with love for her.

"I don't know, my daughter, I love my senshi with everything I have, and then some..." she stopped talking and glanced at the sword and then back at her daughter.

Small Lady could tell her mother didn't want to think about why they wouldn't want to be with her, but some part of her knew that there was more to this than if they just stopped being senshi.

"Oh my beloved daughter, the only way I would use that sword would be if two things happened—if my senshi died, or if they...broke the sacred bond that they have with me," Neo Queen Serenity stated with sad eyes as if it had happened.

**End Flashback**

Chibi Moon had tears in her eyes. Her Senshi each put a hand on her to give what comfort they could. They didn't really know what was going on, but something was making their princess very upset.

"Saturn, did they?" asked Chibi Moon, looking over and up at her best friend.

Saturn didn't look back at her, but just nodded.

"Saturn..." stated Chibi Moon with worry in her voice.

The asteroids senshi glanced at Saturn and felt her power on overdrive. The cold stone eyes just looked ahead as if into another world or life.

Chibi Moon's Pink Moon Crystal started to flare and cast a barrier around her and her senshi. It then floated out of her locket and landed softly in her hands.

"My crystal?" stated the Princess of the Future with confusion in her voice.

Sailor Moon felt her youngest power as did everyone else around. She knew that she needed to finish this, fast, before something bad happened.

The youma knew something wasn't right about this, and didn't understand, just knew that it needed to kill them. It was about to attack again when something kept it in its place. It looked down and saw that it had heart-like chain tied around its legs and arms and it was coming from the ground.

It tried to get it off, but every time it tried to touch it, it was set on fire.

She looked over at this Sailor Moon person and saw that under the birthmark were two new symbols, those of the planets Mars and Venus.

"You tried to take what is mine and now you will pay for it!" yelled Sailor Moon, raising the stone sword into the air high above her head.

She closed her eyes.

"Father, thank you for the love and wisdom you have given me through this gift, and I promise that I'll use this sword with great care," she stated in her mind. The tears keep falling from her glowing eyes.

"MOON TEAR SLASH!" she yelled. The blade started to glow with power unforeseen in ten thousand years.

The princess threw the sword down and a pure light shot right at the youma and hit it dead-on. It screamed as it turned to dust.

She sighed as her powers calmed down, somewhat. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced behind her to see her boyfriend smiling at her.

"Sailor Moon, you alright?" he asked softly.

"I will be when I can feel my senshi again," she replied with a small smile of hers. They both then turned to the group that was watching and saw something they wish they didn't.

"Saturn..." Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen stated at the same time.

As Sailor Moon finished off the youma, the inner senshi started to move but were stopped by a loud voice.

"I have had _enough!_" Saturn yelled with her powers flaring around her. Her own birthmark appeared.

Everyone around started to move away from her. Her stone cold eyes started to glow.

"Titan Castle of my mother star Saturn, release my true form!" she yelled while a dark purple light covered her in a dome. Everyone watched as the area around them started to change. The park that they were in was now gone. Around them was a crystal-like sky. Under them it looked like the darkest part of the ocean. They could see their own refractions within the water-like floor.

The dome around Saturn slowly started to fade away and within its mist stood a very elegant looking woman. Her black and purple dress fell around her like it was part of her skin. She showed off her body very nicely.

Her hair was a little darker than before, but the same length. She slowly opened her eyes. What they saw was deep power and sadness. Her stone cold eyes were still glowing but in a way that stated death.

"It's Princess Saturn," stated Setsuna with worry in her voice.

"You _should_ be worried, Pluto, for what you all have done to our princess is forbidden, and I should end your lives now," stated Saturn with such a deep coldness and calmness that it was scary, to say the least.

"What are you talking about? We have not done anything to the princess," stated Amy with fear and confusion in voice.

Princess Saturn walked ghostlike over in front of the bigger group, her back to the Prince and Princess, as if to guard them.

"The fact that I have to _tell_ you, tells me I should end this all," Saturn replied.

"You wouldn't do that, Hotaru," stated Michriu, holding her lover's hand.

Princess Saturn's eyes flashed with power.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" she yelled. The world around them started to shake.

"I'm Princess Saturn, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth. Hotaru is just an earth name given to me, but not who I am," she stated with deep anger.

The inner and outer senshi could feel the power coming off her.

Luna knew that this was bad and shouldn't be happening now. She ran over to her queen. She knew that Saturn watched her but didn't say anything.

"Sailor Moon," she stated to get the Princess to turn to her.

"Luna, what has happened to Hotaru?" she asked with worry for her youngest senshi.

"Somehow Hotaru unlocked her true and final form; this form is what she will be like when you and the prince take the throne," stated Luna.

Sailor Moon nodded that she understood. Something inside her could understand why people would fear her, but this final form of Saturn's was, well, hot, if not a little sexy.

She knew that she needed to do something, but she knew, as did everyone else, if Saturn just thought the words this world would end. Sailor Moon turned to her boyfriend.

"Mamo-chan," she stated to him. They both looked into one another's eyes and it was like they knew everything would be alright. They held each other's hand as their Silver Crystal and Golden Crystal washed over them, and turned into their final forms, as well.

Saturn felt the power of her queen and king. She turned slowly to address them. When she saw them she knelt on one knee and bowed her head to them.

Neo Queen Serenity smiled at her.

"My beloved Saturn, please arise," stated the Neo Queen.

Saturn slowly got up and saw the love that her queen and king had for her, which made her even more upset at what the others had done. The Neo Queen saw this and frowned.

"My dear Saturn, what has made you so upset?" asked the Neo Queen, for she didn't like seeing anyone she loved more than anything upset.

"I'm sorry, my queen, but your so-called Senshi have done the most forbidden and have broken the sacred bond they have with you," Saturn stated with a deep sadness and hate.

Neo Queen Serenity closed her eyes as a couple of tears fell from her lovely blue eyes. She gripped the sword in her free hand as the other one was holding her boyfriend's hand. She reopened her eyes, looking right into the stone cold eyes with love and understanding. She then glanced behind Saturn and saw the shocked looks on some of her senshi's faces. Most coming from her inner senshi, but it looked like her outer knew at least to some degree, anyway.

"Oh, my beloved Saturn, I'm aware of what they have done, for I wouldn't have their powers if they didn't, for that is why I have the gift that Venus's and my father made for us," she stated with a deep sadness and love.

Minako glanced at the sword and every part of her body shook in fear. It was like she knew that sword better than anyone other than her queen herself. The others didn't understand. They thought that sword was lost in the battle with the Dark Kingdom.

Chibi Moon and her Senshi watched now with understanding on what had happened. Her pink moon crystal was keeping them safe. Chibi Moon still had tears in her eyes but her eyes were now glowing with power.

When her best friend turned into her final form, it was like everything else didn't matter: just her. She didn't understand what was going on, but something inside her knew that she wanted to very close to her Saturn.

This new feeling was like nothing she had ever felt before and her crystal was keeping it at bay. She glanced at her future mother and saw her looking at her with a look like she knew something that she wasn't telling her, or like she understood what she was feeling.

Neo Queen Serenity glanced back at Saturn. She then felt a pulse through her crystal and knew that she needed to get out of this form, and fast. She turned to the love of her life.

"Endymion, you would please go over next to Small Lady," she asked him nicely.

He glanced at her and nodded, but before doing so, he kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. She loved that about him. He knew that she needed that and welcomed it.

He then walked over to his future daughter and smiled at her. She smiled back, but didn't take her eyes off Saturn. He thought this was odd but knew in time that everything would be understood.

Saturn and Serenity looked at one another—one showing great love, while the other showing power and hope.

Serenity walked calmly over to her youngest senshi and placed her hand on her cheek. She watched as Saturn moved into the hand, placing one of her hands over it.

"Saturn, I love you, so please, for me, do not destroy this world or my other senshi," stated the queen with love and hope in her eyes. She then pulled Saturn into a hug and held her there.

Saturn started to shake at the love she could feel from her queen.

"Saturn, I would show you how much I love you, but I believe my only daughter would kill me," she stated, half playfully and half being very serious, in her senshi's ear. She felt Saturn stop moving altogether.

She stroked Saturn's hair and calmly pulling away, she kissed her birthmark on her head. It was too much and Saturn passed out with her power and form disappearing. The queen held her.

"Luna," Neo Queen stated, looking at her guardian.

Luna nodded her head and closed her eyes, letting her powers flow and turning into her human form. She took Hotaru from her and just held her in her arms.

"Luna, take Hotaru over to my daughter before she loses what little control she has," she told her with amusement in her voice.

Luna nodded and did what she was told. As she was doing this, Serenity turned to her other senshi. The amusement left her eyes and sadness took its place.

"I don't know why you broke that bond with me, and I hope it wasn't because I did something, but please know that I love all of you," she stated as the crystal's power washed over her and returned her to her human form.

Thing started to blur. The world around them started to change back to the park it was. She still was holding the stone sword. The sword glowed and turned itself into a bracelet before she, too, passed out.

"Thank you, Father," she thought as she gracefully fell to the ground.

"USAGI!" they all yelled but before any one of them could get to her Luna was there, picking her queen up and holding her. Her cat-like eyes glared at them.

"Stay BacK!" Yelled Luna


	5. Queen's Letter's

**Refractions of Souls**

**By**

**Black Rose**

Chapter Five: Queen's Letters

**Dream World "Ruins of the Moon Kingdom"**

"_My senshi have broken the sacred bond?"_ This thought ran through Usagi's mind like a mist slowly moving across an open field.

Deep blue eyes opened and immediately she wished that she had kept them closed. All around her were the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, just as it was right before she had restored it and the final time before she took her life.

"Why _here,_ of all places?" she asked.

"Because it was the one thing in our life that we wished never to see again; seeing everyone we ever loved hurt and killed before us, to make sure that we lived," stated a much older and calmer voice from behind her.

Usagi turned to the voice to see that the one person she couldn't believe was standing in front of her.

"Neo Queen Serenity?" Usagi asked with confusion in her voice.

"Hello, Usagi. It's nice to see myself again," she replied, giggling a little at her own joke.

The present and future gazed at one another: one in question, the other with worry.

"Usagi, you already know what our senshi have done; time is not on our side, while our father has helped in giving us what little time we have, it's not much," the queen stated.

"I don't remember the sacred bond very well; I remember some of it, like what it was meant to do and that it keeps my powers from killing me, but I feel that there was more to it than that," Usagi stated with a little panic in her voice.

Neo Queen smiled sadly at her past self.

"Sadly, I can't tell you what I know, for our Pluto would get very upset with us," she stated friendly.

The two Serenitys smiled at each other and giggled.

"But I did send a little help with our daughter. When the time comes, tell Pluto they are only clues to help, nothing more," Neo Queen stated.

Usagi nodded her understanding and then glanced down at the ground for awhile. She then looked up at her future self and saw worry, yet hope, in her eyes.

"There is more to this than just fixing our bond with our senshi, isn't there?" Usagi stated more than asked.

"The answer you're looking for happened long before all this happened," Neo Queen stated while waving her hands over the area, and then fading away with a nod.

**Hikawa Shrine**

Everything went white and Usagi covered her eyes and then reopened them to see that she was at the Hikawa Shrine. She felt something next to her. She turned to see Luna sleeping. She smiled at the sight and started to slowly pet her.

"She has not left your side," stated a male voice from the end of the bed.

Usagi glanced to a white cat sitting there, looking worried and a little down.

"Artemis, come here?" she told him.

Artemis walked softly over the bed and settled next to her. What shocked him was that she started to pet him with her free hand.

"I don't blame you, for I know in my heart that if you knew what was going on, then you would have tried to do something about it," she stated to him slowly and calmly.

Artemis slowly started to get tears in his eyes. The love and kindness she was showing to him was more than he'd hoped for.

"Thank you," he stated softly.

On hearing that her charge was speaking, Luna opened her eyes and looked at Artemis. She knew that he felt that he was to blame for not seeing the signs and trying to stop it. If anyone was to blame, it was her charge's Senshi, but not all the way.

Usagi glanced over at her awakened guardian, and then glanced back at Artemis.

"Artemis, return to your charge and let her and the others know that I will be right with them," she told him calmly.

Artemis knew an order when he heard one.

"I understand," he stated and jumped down off the bed and walked out of the room and outside where he knew everyone was.

As soon as he was out the door, Usagi sat up and took a deep breath, and turned to her guardian. She picked Luna up and held her close. She closed her eyes. A tear fell and hit Luna softly on her head.

"Usagi?" Luna asked softly.

"I'm scared, Luna. And I don't know what to do right now," Usagi stated while she cried.

Luna felt her charge's body as she cried. Every part of her knew that it was because she missed her Senshi. She licked Usagi's hand to give what little comfort she could in this cat form.

"Thank you, Luna," stated Usagi, giggling a little at the feeling she was getting from the lick.

Usagi wiped away the tears and got up. She went to the bathroom to wash her face. She didn't want her senshi to see that she had been crying. She glanced in the mirror and saw that her crescent moon was still bright and clear. She smiled at it. She knew that the world wasn't ready for her, yet, but in time they would be.

She glanced to the side of the mirror and saw Luna in the doorway, waiting for her quietly.

"Luna, do you know why my birthmark is showing?" she asked while drying her hands and face.

"I'm not sure, but I feel it appeared because in way you are Serenity, even if at this time you are called Usagi; the mark is the mark of your birthright, and I believe the senshi need to be reminded that you are also the Princess and Future Queen of this world," Luna told her with a calm voice.

Bunny just nodded, turned, and picked Luna up on her way out of the bathroom. She walked down the short hallway and turned, seeing the opening to the front courtyard. She stepped outside and saw all of them, each in little groups. Minako was holding Artemis with her back to her. Setsuna was not too far from Minako, but not close enough to say they were talking. Hotaru was next to Chibi-usa, and her senshi. Haruka and Michiru were holding one another calmly, but you could see the worry in their eyes.

Not too far from them was Rei, walking back and forth, talking to herself. Bunny smiled at the sight. Rei didn't know it, but she was acting a lot like Mars did in the past when something worried her. Then again, they all were doing something that made them act like their senshi counterpart.

Ami, Makoto, and Mamoru were the last ones that were there, facing her. She smiled at the sight before her. She knew that they cared about her, but if that was true, then why did they break the bond?

Mamoru glanced to the side and saw Usagi standing in the doorway, holding her guardian. She looked so lost. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

Setsuna saw the smile and turned to see her princess standing there, watching everyone. She also saw the lost look in her princess's eyes.

"Princess," she stated, getting everyone else to turn to her.

"Setsuna," Bunny stated, walking up to her calmly and gazing into her eyes, looking for something. She then moved a hand and touched the side of her face slowly. Luna jumped down on the ground, feeling that her charge was going to show a little of her Queen side.

"Small Lady, do you have the letters that your mother sent with you?" Bunny asked, still gazing deeply into Setsuna's eyes.

The Pink Princess was watching the whole thing, trying to understand what Bunny was doing. She was acting very much like her mother, the Queen.

"Yes, I do. She told me to only give them to the people whose names were on them," she replied, pulling the letters out of her pocket. She glanced at them to see what names were on them.

"Let's see. There is one for Minako, Rei, Setsuna, Mamoru, and one to everyone," she stated while handing each person their letter, keeping Setsuna's and the one for everyone while standing somewhat between Bunny and Setsuna.

Bunny moved even closer to Setsuna, still keeping her hand where it was. She glanced at Setsuna's lips and then back into Setsuna's eyes.

Setsuna's heart was beating very fast. Her Queen was showing her so much love through her touch. She saw that she was looking for something, but didn't know what she was looking for. When she saw Bunny look at her lips, she had to fight a blush.

"_Does my Queen want to kiss me?"_ she asked herself.

"All the letters have only hints of the past, nothing more," Bunny stated calmly, moving her forefinger over Setsuna's lips and then removing her hand altogether. Taking the letter for Setsuna and handing to her, she then took the one for everyone from her daughter.

"Thank you, Small Lady," she replied calmly, even if her heart was not. Her and Small Lady's birthmarks were glowing again. Small Lady nodded. She had an idea on what her mother just did, and she walked back over to Hotaru and stood very close to her. Hotaru was fighting very, very hard not to blush.

Mamoru was watching the whole thing, and was a little confused on why Bunny was acting so oddly; well, more than normal. He glanced around and saw that everyone but Small Lady and Luna looked confused. He was about to say something when he caught Luna's eyes and it was like she was telling him not to interfere. He nodded, but was still trying to understand what was going on.

It was when everyone saw Bunny move to the middle of the group, open the letter, and start to speak, that some answers started to form in their heads.

"My beloved friends,

I wish that I was sending my only daughter to the past for a nice visit, but I fear it is not to be, for at this time I have slowly felt, one by one, my bond to each of my senshi¡ªother than Saturn¡ªbreak. I can no longer feel them, and the pain that is falling once again upon me is growing.

So I have sent these letters in the hopes that they will help each of you repair the bond, if you wish to do so, back to me. I have sent a personal letter to a couple of you because I believe to repair those bonds a deep awakening needs to happen.

For each of you I will give a hint of the past to help you find your way back to me, if you so choose. For those with letter, the hint is much deeper and will take deep thought to understand.

To my beloved Uranus and Neptune, through dark skies and deep oceans my light has never left you, no matter what the world may think of you.

My dearest Jupiter, though your flower keeps growing to new heights that I love to see you go, but understand that there is more to life than one flower.

To my shy Mercury, oh how I have loved your mind and more of your friendship, but I fear the coldness of one's family is keeping an ice block on your mind and friendship.

To Mars and Venus, the closest of my senshi, the letters are for you and you alone, but understand that when the time comes I have made a choice of my heart and soul and have not ever thought differently.

My beloved Pluto and my prince, the same goes about the letters I have sent, though I wish to add one thing to each of them. To my love of my life, Mamoru, there is a deep love that I have for my senshi that is hard to write but something that you need to understand. And to my beloved Pluto, you once told me that time was something that does not stop and with that I leave you this: time may not stop, but my soul is missing a time that it will need to be a better queen.

And finally, to my youngest senshi...

(Hotaru looked over at Bunny with a confused look on her face.)

Though you have not broken the bond with me, I feel that I may give a little help in an area that you are having a little trouble with; my love for my senshi comes in all levels of love, so the hope that you need is within the way of your oldest mother.

My time is short, I hope what little help I have given has done just that. Please look out for my only daughter for I love her so very much and wish for her to have a full life, with her own senshi, as ruler of this world.

With deep affection,

Neo Queen Serenity

P.S. Small Lady, keep her close.

Bunny looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes. Everyone looked worried at seeing them.

"Usagi, what is wrong?" asked Mamoru, walking up to her.

"She was crying the whole time she was writing this," she answered with a very upset voice. She held the letter to her like it was a lifeline.

"WHY!?" she yelled while looking at her Senshi with tears falling like little drops of crystal.

No one answered her; they all had upset faces that they were making their princess very upset.

"Why can't you answer her? SHE IS YOUR FUTURE QUEEN!" yelled an even unhappier Pink Princess.

Everyone turned to Chibi-usa, who also had tears in her eyes.

"Small Lady¡K" Setsuna started but couldn't finish, she didn't know the answer, either. She gazed down at the ground, holding the letter from her queen in her hand. She then glanced over to see Mamoru holding his girl, trying to help her calm down a little. It was then she heard a cough and looked over to Bunny and saw her holding her hand over her mouth.

Her eyes widened when she saw blood in the hands of her queen.

"USAGI!" She ran over as did everyone else.

"I'm alright," Bunny said, looking up at them and slowly closing her eyes.

"She'll be alright, just needs to rest," stated a calming voice from behind them.

They all turned their heads to see the Late Queen Serenity, Athena, and Aphrodite standing at the top of the stairs.

"It's time to start," stated Athena.


End file.
